1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a pulley device having a bearing of precise dimensional tolerance supported in a sheave of less precise tolerance. More specifically, this invention contemplates a novel pulley device and a method of mounting a precision bearing in a sheave whose dimensions are less precise where the sheave is composed of two disc-like elements substantially identical but of opposite hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,686 by Black discloses a disc wheel having a bearing mounting wherein the bearing is disposed between the wheel and the hub portion and a resilient ring, or the like, positions the bearing in the assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,491 by Black discloses substantially the same arrangements as Black's U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,686. U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,373 also by Black illustrates a mounting for a caster wherein the bearing assembly is provided with a resilient mounting means between the bearing races and the wheel itself. None of the foregoing prior art teach or suggests the pulley device and the method of mounting of this invention.